What We Deserve
by aholmdahl
Summary: Shane has her run in with her father a night earlier, when Carmen is there to null her fears. What will happen from there?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't own any part of The L Word. This is my first L Word Fic, so I hope y'all love it and review!

Shane was walking upstairs from her bachelor party, with all intentions of using what her beautiful bride had given her as a present. She stood outside Carmen's door and tapped her fingers against it, hoping she would open up. Soon she did and before Carmen could get a word in Shane pulled her close, kissing her on her voluptuous lips, not caring that anyone could walk by and Carmen was just wearing one of Shane's button-down shirts.

Earlier that day her dad had surprised her, by showing up with his wife. It was one of the few moments she was able to see Carmen, having to explain to Carmen's mom that she needed to spend some time to meet Shane's dad and step-mom. Those few moments had made the day even more special for Shane, and now she was in the mood to show Carmen just how important this day had been for her, and how excited she was for the next one.

"I really liked my present" she told Carmen, in between kisses on her neckline, "And I want to show you exactly what they taught me." She joked.

"No, you can't come in" Carmen half protested, "It's against the rules."

"Come on, it's not against the rules" Shane pleaded, unbuttoning Carmen's top button and kissing her collarbone.

"Hmmm. Shane, no." Carmen said, the conviction completely lost in her voice.

"You know it's not against the rules."

"Okay." Carmen said, as Shane sucked on a spot on her neck that made her completely lose resolve, wanting Shane more than she could even imagine. "Mmmm. Oh."

Shane kissed her on the lips, deeply and turned around to enter her room when she saw her dad, walking down the hallway towards them with a small blonde under his arm. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" Carmen said, instantly sensing the change. She turned around to see the sight of Gabriel McCutchen with a young blond bimbo looking girl under his arm. He walked up to them, not the slightest bit of withdrawal.

Shane gave him her dirtiest look, "Who is she?"

Gabriel just stared at her, "Who Is She?" She demanded.

"What's your name, babe?" He asked, acting like it wasn't at all a big deal.

"Patty." The girl responded.

"Her name is Patty," he said toward Shane, "This is Shane my daughter, and this here is Carmen, the girl she has somehow convinced she is going to stay with."

Shane scowled at him in disbelief and Carmen held her hand tightly, frustration building in her chest. "Will you excuse us for a minute?" Gabriel said to the blonde.

As she walked away he said, "I'm sorry. I'm not proud of this. It's just who I am, Ok?" Then he leaned into Shane and said, "I know you know what I'm talking about."

It was obvious that Carmen wasn't supposed to hear that last part, but she did, and she was furious.

"That, Sir, is bullshit." She said. Gabriel appeared shocked. "You don't have a fucking clue what Shane is like now. You don't even know what she was like a year ago, two years ago, hell fifteen years ago. You don't have a right to come into her life and convince her that there is no hope for a stable relationship. That she can't do anything about it, it's just in her nature. You know what, fuck you. Go to hell and don't come back." Carmen ranted. Shane didn't look fazed, just thoughtful about what Gabriel said. He looked at Carmen, then at Shane again and walked away with the blonde.

It seemed like a year passed that Carmen and Shane stood outside her door, still holding hands like their lives depended on it, staring down the hallway that Shane's father had gone down.

"He could be right" Shane whispered, more to herself than to Carmen.

"Hey, Shane. Look at me" Carmen touched Shane's cheek and pulled it so she faced her. "You are nothing like him. Not at all. You have the choice to stay, and you make that choice, there is no predisposition. You are not destined to end up like him. You are your own person, and that is the person I love and want to spend the rest of my life with. You, only you." Carmen said, trying to get Shane's eye contact the whole time.

Shane stared at her, she wasn't sure. She was sure she wanted to be with Carmen, but could she put her through the trouble it was to be with her? "You deserve better than me. You deserve someone who knows they can stay. Someone who won't end up like him." She said, quietly.

"That's bullshit." Carmen said loudly, breaking Shane out of her self-imposed walls. "You won't end up like him, and nobody knows if they can stay, nobody is sure-fire, never-will-cheat, most loyal person, before you test it out. You say you love me, then that's enough for me. You promised to stay with me and be loyal to me, then there you go. It's work, but we can do it Shane." Carmen said with all the conviction in the world.

Shane realized that she was right. Carmen believed what she was saying, and that doubt about her abilities to be married started to diminish. She cracked a slight smile. "I love you too." She said.

"Well, isn't that a little presumptuous?" Carmen teased.

"If you think I can do it, I'll do it. It's going to be you forever." Shane whispered.

That hit Carmen like a ton of bricks. _Forever_. Shane had just promised to be hers, and only hers, _forever_. She leaned in and kissed her passionately. Leaning her body against Shane's, entrusting her with every ounce of her emotions. She cradled Shane's torso in her arms, moved her hands up her sides and into her hair. Shane reciprocated, resting her hands on Carmen's lower back and then letting them slowly reach under her shirt and slide up her back.

"But I can't let you in, it's against the rules." Carmen said, as they broke their kiss.

"Well, we could just stay right out here for a while." Shane said, kissing Carmen's neck and bringing her hands around to her stomach, feeling under her breasts, cupping them and rubbing against them like they were the most precious things in the world. Carmen completely lost her resolve, but also forgot to move inside. She brushed her hands around Shane's face, moving it so she could kiss her deeply on the lips. Shane moved one hand down Carmen's stomach, and as she did so she heard something loud behind her.

_Thump. Thump._ Someone was pounding on the wall and stomping on the floor down the hall. Then they heard a shrill voice, that only could be Alice, yelling, "I hear you down there and I am giving you a heads up that I am coming your way to get Shane to go to her own bed." As she said it the couple slowly broke apart and stopped touching as much, but still holding hands and touching each other's waists. Alice came around the corner and rolled her eyes. "Jeez, you would think you hadn't seen each other in a month the way you act." She commented. "I was sent here to make sure that you abide by the rules, tomorrow night you get to jump each other's bones as much as you want." The couple smiled.

"Ok, I better leave then, huh?" Shane said to Carmen, turning so their faces were mere inches apart. She then leaned in and kissed her, then Carmen deepened the kiss. Alice guffawed, "Geez guys, lets go." She said, pulling Shane's arm to get her to move. As she did so Shane relinquished the kiss and whispered, "I can't wait until tomorrow," in her husky voice. Carmen bit her lip and caressed Shane's face, "Te Amo," she said quietly as Alice pulled Shane away.

"Your repulsive." Alice commented as they walked down the hallway to the elevator.

"Alice, you've been there." Shane replied.

"Well, I wasn't sure that you could do it, I wasn't sure Shane McCutcheon could fall in love. But you surprised me, well, you surprised us all." Alice said when they were walking on the elevator.

"I surprised myself." Shane replied, still starry eyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you for reading! Now, reviews please? I don't own the L Word, if I did there is no way that Shane would have left Carmen.

She woke up early, at first not quite realizing where she was, or why she was there. Then it hit her. Today she was getting married. Growing up she occasionally had thought about her wedding day, but that vision had been quickly foregone when she was old enough to know that she couldn't do so where she lived.

But today she was. She was giddy with excitement as she sat up in bed, then she saw a flashing light on her answering machine for her hotel room. She was surprised that it hadn't woken her up, but she had been exhausted the night before, so she clicked the play button and heard the only voice she wanted to hear.

"Uh… Hey Carm. Sorry I'm calling so late, or early, or whatever. Hopefully this didn't wake you up at all. I just wanted to say thank you for last night. I was freaking out and you stopped that. I can't sleep though. I think it's nerves and excitement, or just because you aren't here and I'm so used to having you with me. These rules are bull, no offence to your mom. So, anyway, I love you, and thank you for believing in me, you make me want to be the person you think I can be. I'll see you this evening. I miss you."

Carmen's eyes teared up. That was a side of Shane she didn't see often, a side of Shane she probably doesn't realize or admit that she has, except for three o'clock the night before her wedding, and maybe one time before.

They had come back from their hike to say goodbye to Dana the day before, and although still mourning their loss, Carmen could tell that Shane was happy; happier than she'd been in a long time. They were lounging around the house, neither of them having work that day. Shane had made coffee and scrambled eggs and they were sitting on the porch eating and enjoying the morning sun.

"I could get used to this," Carmen stated, looking up at the blue sky and leaning into Shane.

"Would you like to go on a date?" Shane asked.

Carmen almost laughed, but caught on the Shane's mood and just turned and looked in her eyes. "Of course. Where and when?"

"Umm… I have an errand to run for the shop and have to help Alice out with something, but I could come back and pick you up at 5 and we could make it an all evening thing?" Shane said, obviously nervous, and Carmen hadn't a clue why.

"That sounds amazing. Where are we going?" She asked, Shane didn't reply. "Oh come on. A girl's got to know what to wear!" Carmen pleaded, half joking.

"You'll see. Wear whatever you want, you'll look great no matter what." Shane said, off hand. Carmen smiled and kissed her on the cheek, before walking into the house to do the dishes.

* * *

><p>Later in the afternoon, "What are we doing Shane? You were really cryptic on the phone." Alice said as she met Shane on the corner of Hollywood and Briar Street. "Uh. So you know I kind of asked Carmen to marry me all out of the blew and stuff." Shane started.<p>

"Oh God. Don't tell me you're backing out already!" Alice said.

"No, nothing like that. I just, I want her to know I meant it. I didn't just do it because I was sad or scared." Shane said as they walked. Then she stopped and Alice turned, noticing then that they were in front of a jewelry store.

"You want to get her a ring?" Alice asked incredulously.

"Well, it'll make it more official, right? Somebody is supposed to have an engagement ring, right?" Shane explained. Alice could tell that this was all foreign to Shane, but she wanted it to be just perfect for Carmen, and she appreciated that.

"Who knew Shane McCutcheon was so traditional. Yeah, I guess that's how it goes." Alice said, slightly dumbfounded.

"I can't afford too much, but I thought you could help, if nothing else to distract the salespeople so I don't have to talk to them." Alice smiled, still in awe of Shane's romantic side. "I don't know, this is probably stupid, lets just go." Shane said, losing her nerve and starting to turn away.

"Hey, we got this far, lets just go check it out." Alice said, becoming excited about the whole thing.

As they walked in they were both overwhelmed by the wide expanse of glittery metals and diamonds, necklaces, bracelets, earrings and rings. They walked over to the engagement ring section.

"Hello ladies. What can I do for you? Who is the lucky bride?" A salesman said, sliding towards them. Shane replied, "I'm looking for a ring for my fiancée, err, girlfriend, or whatever." She said, backing out of the more serious sounding word. The man stood their puzzled.

"She already proposed, but she wants to make it more official, you know, ring and all. And Shane, fiancée is the word, get used to it." Alice explained easily, but she could tell Shane was somewhere else.

"Well, se have a variety of cuts and styles…" The salesman rambled, but nothing was actually going through Shane's head. Then she saw it. The perfect ring. She knew for Carmen she needed something big, but not traditional, overdone, but not flamboyant. And this was it. It wasn't gaudy and in the way, but it was beautiful. To her it screamed Carmen. She pointed to it, Alice looked closely. "This rose one, next to the sapphire?" She asked, and Shane nodded.

"Sir, can we look at this one here? How much is it?" Alice asked, pointing at the ring more directly.

The salesman brought the ring out and told them, "This one runs at $2,660, it is a custom design by Heidi Gibson, a 14k rose gold with white sapphire and diamond." Alice was shocked at the price, then looked over at Shane.

"That's pretty pricy sweetheart, I am sure we could find something else a little cheaper." She said.

"No. It's her. It's Carmen. She deserves it." Shane stated, still in a bit of a trance. Alice was shocked at her outright confession, normally she would just buy something without explanation.

"Well, ok. What size should we get her? Do you know?" Alice asked, getting back to business as to not make a big deal.

"Uhh. Here, I have one of her rings, she wears this one on her right ring finger." Shane grabbed a small band out of her pocket and set it on the glass. The salesman grabbed it and checked the size.

"So you are in luck, these are both size 6, so you can buy it right now and take it home with you!" He said.

Shane pulled out her card and started the transaction as the salesman put the ring in the box and handed it over. "I hope she loves it." He said, and Alice responded, "Oh she will."

For a couple of hours Alice and Shane walked around and grabbed coffee at the Planet, talking to Kit and seeing Tina and Angie briefly. At 4 o'clock Alice headed home and Shane changed into a nicer pair of pants and a button-down shirt. Then she drove back to her house, and as a joke, rang the doorbell for Carmen.

Carmen ran out of the bathroom with heels in her hand and answered the door, to only then realize that it was Shane. "Why didn't you just come in? Are we back in High School?" She teased.

Shane was speechless, Carmen had on a short sundress, low cut with a wide flowing skirt and floral prints. Her hair was done in loose curls and her lips were a luscious pink. Her dress had slits in the sides, and practically no back to it. The curve of her hip leading up to her exposed waist caught Shane's attention and left her without words.

"Is something wrong?" Carmen asked, worried for a moment, until Shane said, "Wow. You're perfect." And Carmen blushed.

"Geez, you are like a teenage boy. Wait here, I just have to grab my purse and put my shoes on and we can go. Although I wish you would tell me where." She said, while rushing around the house. She made it quickly back to the front door. "And you don't look so bad yourself." She teased and kissed Shane on the lips as she closed the door.

They first went to a park up on the hill, and took a long walk, talking about everything and nothing all at once. They were both blissfully happy, doing something they normally didn't take the time to do. They then walked to a tiny restaurant, a Tibetan place they had both always wanted to go to and had heard great reviews of from Alice. They were just finishing up their meal when Shane, all of a sudden, went quiet. Then she said "I don't want to be too cliché." Carmen stared at her, puzzled. "But I want to ask again, I want you to know I really mean it," She said, a sense of understanding washed over Carmen. Then Shane got on one knee and Carmen's jaw dropped.

"Carmen de la Pica Morales, will you marry me?" Shane said, working hard to keep her voice from quivering.

Carmen smiled, her million-dollar, ear-to-ear smile. "Of course," was all she said as she leaned over to Shane and kissed her deeply on the lips.

* * *

><p>Carmen sat there looking at her beautiful engagement ring, the stunning flower like arrangement of white sapphires around the diamond all embedded in rose gold. A knock sounded on her door, and she peeked through the hole in the door to make sure it wasn't Shane trying to break the rules again. Instead it was her mother and she realized she was in for a long day,<p>

Shane had finally gone to sleep at 4:30 AM, and now was up at 8:30 to get ready for a day on the mountain. She could barely stand the thought of not seeing Carmen all day, but she knew she would get reamed if she tried to go see her again, so she succumbed to the feeling of longing and started to get ready for the day ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews! You made my day! Here is an interim chapter, I'm working on the next one. I hope you enjoy! Sorry it's so short. Don't own the L word, obviously.

Whistler was amazing. Shane had never been on a mountain that big, a run could take over half an hour, unlike what she was used to in California. It was nearing on 3 o'clock and the mountain was closing soon, and of course she had to get ready for her wedding soon. She was giddy thinking about it. She had been skiing and hanging out with Bette, Tina, Helena and Alice all day and really needed to get one run in without them, so they had headed back and she was taking one more run down the mountain. She was going down a black diamond, one of the best runs she had ever been on, when she saw a very distinct silhouette up ahead. Quickly she built up speed, knowing that they wouldn't stop if she yelled. She saw them disappear around the turn and she kept her speed up to try to catch up. Then she realized she was approaching the turn, and she was going much too fast. There was no way she was making this turn on her feet.

_Swoosh_. _Thump_, "Oof."

She was down. She could feel a throbbing in her leg and her head and snow was getting into her jacket and pants.

"Oh shit, are you ok?" She could hear a voice call out. A hand reached down to pull her out of the snow. Then there was a moment of recognition.

Carmen hadn't noticed that the reckless snowboarder who wrecked behind her had been Shane, the girl she was to marry that afternoon. The one person she wasn't allowed to see. "What the hell were you thinking? You could have died!" Carmen yelled, as soon as Shane was out of the snow and sitting on the hard ground.

"Well, um." Shane couldn't formulate a response.

"Did you want to die? Or just mutilate yourself before our wedding? And Jesus Christ, we aren't supposed to see each other at all!" Carmen freaked, turning around to grab her skis.

"I couldn't wait. I wanted to see you." Shane replied.

"And crashing and almost killing yourself was the only way?" Carmen replied.

"Well, I had to catch up. But you know, you were far ahead."

Carmen then turned back to face Shane, noticing that her face was bright pink and there was a small cut across her cheek. "Oh sweetie, are you ok?" She leaned over to inspect Shane's face closely, switching instantaneously from angry and frustrated to caring and sweet.

"It's fine, no big deal. Anyway, I was going to look too traditional at our wedding anyway, now I'll stand out."

"Yeah, you look too traditional." Carmen joked. She then leaned farther over and cupped Shane's face in her hands. Shane leaned into the contact. "Well, now we're screwed." Shane looked puzzled. "You've seen me."

"But not in the dress, isn't that the real issue?" Shane said. Carmen was surprised that she played along with her superstitions. "I don't think this counts against us. Anyway, it's good you were here to pull me out, otherwise you may not have had someone to walk down the aisle to."

"Ok, so good luck after all. Just no sneaking in to see me later with the dress."

"Deal." Shane said, pulling Carmen towards her and kissing her quickly but deeply on the lips. She missed that, just one day without it was tough for her. "Besides, this superstition is very infuriating."

Carmen smirked. "Well, we better get back, they are expecting us, and you and I have to get ready."

"Fine." Shane sighed. "You first, lets not tell them we saw each other."

"I love you, and I'll see you soon." Carmen said, then she grabbed her skis and headed down the mountain.

Shane sat for a moment and thought about how much she wanted to not have to go another moment without being able to kiss and hold Carmen. She shook her head to get rid of the silly thoughts and grabbed her board, following Carmen at a distance down the mountain to find Alice to get ready for the evening.

* * *

><p>Alice was freaking out about her face as they walked into her room.<p>

"I mean fuck, Shane. Carmen is going to flip! I guess you do look pretty badass." Alice ranted.

"Yeah, it'll be a memory to carry with us, how I almost missed my wedding by crashing into the trees on Whistler."

"Ok, fine. What are you wearing tonight anyway?" Alice said. Shane had made a point to make sure that nobody saw her outfit before the wedding.

"It's no big deal, I don't need any help with it." Shane said, vaguely.

"Hey, It's my duty as best man!" Alice said, "It's my duty to be here. Anyway, It's not like anyone else needs help, and I have to get ready too." Shane noticed that she had brought her things into Shane's room.

"Ok, but I get to decide how I look and you don't tell anyone what it is." Shane warned.

"Fine, as long as you do my hair!" Alice teased. Shane grimaced and went to get her stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews! I know this has taken a bit, but I had to make it come out right, not that it necessarily did. I don't own the show, as you know.

Getting herself to the front of the tent with the minister was terrifying. She knew she wanted, with all of her heart, to get married, but the wedding itself was scaring the crap out of her. The idea of standing in front of a bunch of people and opening up, sharing the part of herself that she held locked away so deep, was actually making her question the sanity of the idea.

"Move it, Shane, you are holding up the wedding, literally 20 more feet to go." Alice whispered to Shane, pushing her towards the center of the tent.

"Cut it out Alice." Shane said, taking a deep breath as she walked into the tent. Her mind was set on Carmen; she was going through the whole big wedding thing for Carmen. She got to the center, in front of the minister and next to her closest friends.

Then she saw Carmen. She was awestruck. She knew she had that dorky look on her face, the one people talk about when a groom sees his bride walk down the aisle; the face that no sane person would let anyone see, at least in Shane's book. She knew she had that face on, and she didn't care. Carmen was beautiful. Her dress accentuated her figure, and she had the most glorious smile on her face. Shane was star struck.

As soon as Carmen saw Shane the butterflies in her stomach disappeared. This was really happening, she was marrying the love of her life. She couldn't stop staring at her. As she walked down the aisle she made eye contact with Shane and all the thoughts flew away. Every worry, doubt, overthinking idea, was gone, all that was going through her head was this undying feeling of love and realization that this was happening, that this was actually going to be the rest of her life, with Shane.

As she reached the end of the aisle her ever-so-traditional mother handed her off to Shane, making both brides giggle quietly.

When they were finally standing at the front, holding hands, Shane whispered "You look beautiful," receiving a quick "and you look very handsome, and sexy" from Carmen. They both blushed a little and looked at the woman marrying them.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked Shane, she had been in the bathroom for a while already.

"Nothing, just wait a bit, I'll help you with your hair." Shane yelled back. Alice, of course, wasn't having it and barged into the bathroom. There she found Shane sitting with foil in her hair, obviously in the middle of dying her hair.

"Oh my god! You look great!" Alice said, and started laughing.

Shane just gave her a meaningful look.

"Well, it's good, the frosted tips thing wasn't working so well." Alice said.

"Whatever, Alice."

At Shane's snide remark Alice looked away, only to see a tuxedo hanging from the shower curtain. "You are wearing a tuxedo?" Alice almost screamed in astonishment.

"It's not a tuxedo." Shane argued.

Alice walked over to the tux and started to examine it. She conceded that it wasn't _really_ a tuxedo, but it was a three-piece top, a button down, vest and jacket. The difference with this was that it was quintessentially Shane. The jacket was black with a jagged edged thin, long lapel and underneath a silk, dark red vest with, underneath, a button down white shirt. Alice was pleasantly surprised by the outfit, and excited for how it would look on Shane.

"I think the shirt is excessive." Shane said, not looking at Alice, but instead in the mirror, putting eyeliner on.

"Really, Shane? Shouldn't you be wearing a shirt in your wedding?"

"Hey. Carmen said I could pick what I was wearing." Shane snapped back. Then she clarified, "I'll wear it, with the tie, I just think it's all a bit much, but I want her to know that I am serious about this, and I don't want her mom to make me change."

Alice laughed, only to receive a glare from Shane. She knew Shane was on edge with this whole thing.

"Are you nervous?" Alice chuckled, trying to lighten the mood by teasing.

"Shut up."

She then realized that Shane wasn't in the mood for teasing either, so she changed the topic back, to something she was genuinely worried about. "What shoes are you wearing anyway?" Alice asked, and the conversation continued back and forth until Shane was dressed, Alice's input not impacting any of her choices.

Shane then finished working on Alice's hair, making it just how she wanted it. Before they knew it, it was time for the wedding.

They just stared at each other. They knew that the minister was saying beautiful things about love and commitment. They knew that these were things they were supposed to be paying attention to, but instead they couldn't stop just staring at each other, smiling and giggling by just looking at each other smile.

The crowd noticed, after the minister had started the second half of her speech that the two brides weren't paying much attention to their surroundings. Finally though, they had to pay attention. "Now each bride will read their vows, Shane?"

Shane looked up and then grabbed a piece of paper from her jacket pocket. "Carmen, you are the love of my life. I never knew that I would get to have this, to have someone with me who knows me and loves me for who I am. I didn't think someone existed for me, but then I found you, and you convinced me that I could trust you and fall in love with you, and I did. I am so excited to spend the rest of my life with you, and I am so thankful to have you in my life, because you believe in me more than I ever have, and more than anyone else ever has, and that means the world to me. I love you so much." About halfway through Shane started crying, her voice cracking through the last sentence.

As soon as Shane started crying, Carmen did as well. "Shoot Shane, you got me going, now I'm never going to get through this." She chided as she got a piece of paper from Alice. "Shane. I knew I was going to fall in love with you from the moment I first laid eyes on you. I knew you were going to break my heart not soon after. I am so grateful to have you in my life, and I seriously don't know what I would do without you. You are my best friend, you are my heart and soul, and you are my inspiration. I love you more than I could ever explain or show, but I will try, forever." She did a good job of not crying too much, as she was looking down at her notes, but when she looked up she saw Shane's face covered in tears and that just made her cry some more, admittedly not as much as Shane. Carmen reached up and wiped the tears off of Shane's cheeks, crooning "Awe honey," quietly as she did so.

The minister soon interrupted to say, "Now for the rings," Each bride was then handed a ring and the minister went on, "Carmen de la Pica Morales, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Carmen giggled and smiled, "I do." And Shane slipped the ring on to her finger, where it fit perfectly, like it belonged there all along.

"And Shane McCutcheon, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Shane smiled from ear to ear, "I do," she responded. Carmen, hands shaking, slipped Shane's ring on her finger, noticing how out of place, but perfect, it looked.

"Now, I declare, by the Province of British Columbia, you are officially married! You may kiss the bride!"

The two smiled a mile wide and then went in for a sweet, passionate, kiss. With a couple hoots and hollers, the two broke apart and then looked out at the group of people that had travelled so far to witness them getting married. They were on cloud nine as they walked back down the aisle, just their hands touching, but the feeling of electricity jolting through both their bodies.


End file.
